Lee Da Hae
Perfil: thumb|260px|Lee Da Hae *'Nombre:' 이다해 / Lee Da Hae. *'Nombre chino:' 李大 / Li Dà. *'Nombre real:' 변다혜 / Byun Da Hye. *'Profesión:' Actriz y modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 19 de abril de 1984. *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Altura:' 1.70 cm. *'Peso:' 49 kg. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O. *'Signo:' Aries. *'Familia:' Padres y un hermano mayor. *'Agencia:' Star K Entertainment. Dramas: *Antics of love (2013) *IRIS 2 (KBS2, 2013). *Love actually (Hunan,2012). *Miss Ripley (MBC, 2011). *Fugitive: Plan B (KBS2, 2010) ''/ Cameo. *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010). *Chuno (KBS2, 2010). *East of Eden (MBC, 2008). *Robber (SBS, 2008). *Hello! Miss (KBS, 2007). *My Girl (SBS, 2005). *Green Rose (SBS, 2005). *Heaven's Fate (MBC, 2004). *Lotus Flower Fairy (MBC 2004). *Star's Echo (MBC/Fuji TV, 2004). *Sweet 18 (KBS, 2004). *Good News (MBC, 2003). *Love of thousands years (SBS, 2003). *Shooting the Star (SBS, 2002). *Ring Ring (MBC, 2002). Temas para dramas: *''If you want you para My Girl (2005). Discografia: Premios: *'2013 Asia Model Festival Awards: Asia Star Award. *'''2012 Third LETV Entertainment Awards (China): Most popular actress in Asia Pacific Region (Love actually). *'2011 Korean Cultural Entertainment Awards:' Premio a la mejor actriz Miss Ripley. *'2010 China Fashion Awards:' Asian Fashionista. *'2010 KBS Drama Awards': Mejor Pareja junto a Jang Hyuk (Chuno). *'2009 Asia Model Festival Awards:' Premio estrella femenina popular. *'2007 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio de excelencia por Hello! Miss. *'2006 SBS Performance Awards:' Top 10 Premio de Popularidad. *'2005 SBS Performance Awards:' Premio a la mejor interpretación - Drama Special (para Green Rose y Mi chica). *'2005 41st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor actriz revelación por Heaven's Fate. *'2004 MBC Acting Awards:' Mejor actriz revelación por Heaven's Fate. Anuncios: *GreenTime. *J.Polack clothing. *Soup clothing. *Venus. *Dentlala. *BC Card. *TOP Card. *LOTTE Potato Chips. *Kimchi freezer. Vídeos Musicales: *'2010:' I Will Move Away (비켜줄께) de Brown Eyed Soul. *'2009:' Pas de Deux (雙人舞) de Wilber Pan. *'2009': Today's Fortune de Kim Hyung Joong (Junto al Actor Baek Sung Hyun) *'2008: '''Memories de Kim Bum Soo (Junto al Actor Hyun Bin. Curiosidades: *'Educación:' Vivió con su familia en Sidney (Australia) durante 5 años, donde se graduó en el instituto femenino Burwood. Su educación superior la realizó en la Universidad Dongguk especializándose en Teatro y Cine. * '''Pasatiempos:' Es una apasionada de la danza tradicional coreana, habiendo hecho numerosas pequeñas representaciones en Australia * Lanzó un single titulado "If You are Willing To" para drama My Girl (2005), cantado en el episodio 4. * En 2007 sacó una reedición del mítico I love rock'n roll (versión coreana). * Presentó los Premios KBS Drama Awards los años 2007, 2009 y 2010. * En el 2010 asiste al programa de televisión "Sweet Night"de la KBS, en donde confesó, que tuvo una relación sentimental con un actor, con el que protagonizó un drama, esta relación finalizó el 2008, lo que se especula es el susodicho, no se sabe si es el actor '''Lee Dong Wook '''o Lee Jun Ki (con ambos actuó en My Girl), aunque todo apunta más al primero. * Se relaciono sentimentalmente con Lee Dong Wook, con quien fue su conpañero, en el drama My Girl. *Declaro ser muy amiga de Heechul. Enlaces *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Perfil en Empas *HanCinema *Perfil (Naver) *Discusión en DnF *Weibo *Cyworld Galería Photo34240.jpg 이다해_한복패션3_spp0805.jpg lee da hae-MODEL-6.jpg 4a13bcd2bc554.jpg 1948965452 79d56198 a14.jpg 10gia92.jpg 36940-101228 somang 176p.jpg Lee-da-hae ripley1,.jpg 201108111231491001 1.jpg B292bf579708d9f7ca8d78d2f12686d8.jpg Lee_da_hae_19112l009235534.jpg 이다해-중국활동.jpg 248px-2011101211.jpg Tumblr mdtsszClqh1ruob1so1 500.jpg Lee-da-hee-5.jpg Lee-da-hae.jpg Lee da Hae.jpg Tumblr m7ry5oImpB1qg5xklo1 500.jpg Korean Actresses-57.jpg 4364707903 7efc43e3eb.jpg Leedahae.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Videos